Lore
Time and Placing of Gigas *The story takes place in a parallel universe of MH, where the Great Dragon War took place a bit later than in the original MH Universe, meaning there have been more Dragons and other creatures evolved before they went extinct. Now MH Project Gigas takes place after a second Great Dragon War, couple of thousands years later. This means that the wyvern and creatures we have known so far went completly extinct, besides of a few species, everything that was gained after the first Great Wyvern War went lost, again. *Humans now had to start from scratch and rebuild villages as also cities, while still being in danger from wild animals, wyvern, dragons and the alike. While some Volks went out and rebuilt their homes and living in safety some prefered to wander back to their origins, hence the ruins of their past ancestors. The problem was though that these places are being ruled by new fearsome creatures. *Starting as a hunter in this game the player gets to chose between 6 Continents where to start. Each place has its own unique settings, lore and function. While some villages have some materials missing or just being rare, others materials are in abundance. Depending on the place a player has chosen, the story/quest lines may vary a bit. Biology of Gigas Plants of Gigas *Plants have maybe the biggest role in Gigas. Since they are not only the source of air production but also give the people who live on that planet everything they need. The plants have a special gene which allows them to grow pretty big. For example a normal tree in Gigas could reach the size of a 12 Floor building or even bigger. Plants have also a more deep meaning to some tribes, where they say that once you die and are buried with a seed your soul lives in the growing plant. A lot of plants are poisonous though as they try to protect themselves from creatures who might eat them. Some plants gained through evolution an ability called “Iko” which means Iron skin in Genki (Language of Genkar, mostly used in the Ginko Forest). The Plants are mostly scaled between 1-10 Iko. 1 Iko means hard crest and 10 Iko meaning nearly impossible to cut. Through time people learned how to use the resources they are surrounded and even to manage to make building in trees. Monster of Gigas *On Gigas are not very much they surpass everything through size and the ability of learning. A lot of monsters especially in the forest areas gain gigantic size helping them to survive and hunt. Why the monsters are so big in the forest is due to a special chemical in the plants that only grow there. As the herbivores eat the plants they also gain giant size but are eaten sometimes from the bigger predators, which allows them to grow too as their body absorbs those chemicals from their stomach. Some creatures don’t grow big and have because of that deficit a higher evolved brain meaning they can learn from mistakes or even remember specific things. Some creatures even learned how to live near cities without causing trouble and even gain a high popularity through their actions. Civilization People of Gigas *There more than 150 countries in Gigas meaning there are a lot of tribes, cultures and traditions. Though the funny thing about Gigas is the numbers of people that live on this planet even though it’s gigantic and leaves more than enough of space to grow, there are only about 200 Million people. Many wonder why, well answer is simple: Because many people die due to the monsters. Also the same chemical that makes monsters grow large makes people live longer. Due to this the people marry when they are full grown up, along with that they mostly only get one child. Having twins or getting more than one child is a rare case and whenit does happen it is always seen as a miracle or a “sign of the Forest”. Ancient Mines *The Ancient mine is a very dangerous place that has been discovered not too long ago by scouts. Only very skilled hunters are allowed to hunt in this place. It also hold a secret from the past that researches are still trying to discover. **Ancient Mines Banking *All these banks have been created from the Great bank and refer to Items that are in the "Wyvern Pouch". A legend says there was a greedy Wyver that could speak all languages and walk on two legs like a human, it would collect human skin and weird it to disguise itself as one t ogo into villages of people. The wyvern would trade, buy and sell items adn other various things to get more and more wealth. *One day the Wyvern met a beautifull Woman and fell in love with her, to show the woman his love he opened up his pouch and showed her his most valuable possesions he has gained throughout all this hundreds of years. Though the woman only took his items and then disapeared, the wyvern of course borken hearted and despaired declaired the human race war. from the shaddows he pulled strings and used all his wealth and all his money to start the Great wyvern war. Though this is only a legend, there are some evidence that there was such a creature that said to have a human body but the heart of an evil demon. *After the war, the wyvern disapeared and the only thing that was left was his empty pouch. With that in mind some humans started to make a bank named after this legendary item, which is said to be bottomless. **From Banking Engeneering *"After the second Great Wyvern War, the nations and all people had to start humanity from scratch. This time though people as also hunters became aware of the power of the Wyverns and decided to take advantage of the ancient technology. With that in mind people as also hunters searched throughout the whole world for hints, engines, maps, blue prints and books that held informations about their past. Thouth they could hardly find anything they still managed to evolve "simple" mechanics such as steam engines. ..." **From Engines & Traveling Rune Stones *"In Ancient times as the monsters got more and more dangerous and bigger, hunters have had to run from villages of certain wandering dreadful beings. Those monsters were said to swallow up whole villages and devour mountains in their desperate hunger. One of those monsters species was called the "Wandering Glutton" and was known to eat pretty much everything that got in its way. Once in a while the "Wandering Gluttons" died of hunger, since they couldn't maintain its hunger, this caused monsters and people to gather around the corpse and start to exploit it. ..." **From Rune Stones Category:Organization